Descent into Darkness
by Nakamura
Summary: The adventure of Nyamine, Goku, and Raesdayne as they Descend into the darkest pits of two psychos minds. WARNING; TORTURE, DEATH, SMUT


Disclaimer; I do not own anything from the Game WoW.

Dalaran was a quiet sanctuary.

People bustled about their daily lives, the chime of voices in the trade district alive and well with good intentions. In the blacksmithing shop, the chime of hammers against anvils sung their song as the dwarves and elves worked away at the metal that was just found in the Broken excited voices of the crowd around the Obliterum forge were high in numbers as well - each taking turns to crumble the pieces they worked on, to ash. It was a lively day for everyone.

Except her.

Raesdayne stood in the Legerdemain lounge, holding her hands together just silently praying that she wouldn't be found just yet. She didn't want to kill Nyamine, but she had no other choice. The poison that was given to her had given her only one option: Kill the elf and come back as promised. She was given her reward justly, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more from him.

She shook gently as she leaned against the railing.

The day was just as normal as any other. The skies were a bright blue, with the tinge of green from the invading forces of the Legion's dark arts. The smell of sulfur and brimstone graced her nose even so far away from Azuna. The place was just crawling with demons. The Illidari had been doing their job. She should have been one of them, but Raesdayne just had to join the army that intrigued her. Goku was quite the looker, and she had wanted in on that. Nyamine was the only thing to keep her from him.

Now that she was gone, could she possibly get to that point?

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. It seemed as though the relationship between the Commander and Nyamine were a lot closer than she originally thought to be.

The cries of the revelling drunks from below sounded suddenly, the air filled with a joyous hope of defeating the legion. They were arm in arm, laughing about the thousands of demons they killed that day. Drinks were flowing as the elves and fellow horde entered the bar below, making Raesdayne smile gently at the good times the others were having, even in the darkest times.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her smile quickly was replaced with a frown as she felt a darker aura than most. Training herself to focus on it, she turned her head to sense where the aura was coming from. It seemed to be disappearing every once in awhile. It was as if it was.. Hiding behind the bright auras of the Horde and Alliance down below.

She stood up, placing her hands on the railing, trying to find it again. Her head swiveled slowly as she felt it again, her body tensing suddenly with the fear that crawled up her back and on her neck.

"Its a nice evening, isnt it."

A hand clenched her left shoulder suddenly, making her turn to her head to the right at the sudden voice and touch. She could feel her body freeze at the fear that crept into her stomach. He placed his right hand on the railing beside her, almost trapping her there. The Commander stood there, his eyes trained directly on hers. His cold eyes bore into her as she almost shriveled away if not for his hand holding her there.

"C-commander"

Her voice was small, trying to smile slightly. She knew that the storm was too much for him to see the two of them, and to what had happened, but she had this dead feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was very sure of what had happened.

"I was sure I told you what would happen if you attacked someone of my army. Did I not?"

His voice curved into a question, the smile forming on his lips enough to shut up her completely. His grip tightened on her shoulder, making her flinch in response to his question. Her body screamed to run away, to attack him, to survive. She opened her mouth to speak, but he let go of the railing and place a finger on her lips. He grinned as she closed her mouth obediently, leaning in as his eyes lidded halfway, his brow furrowing. She noticed an angry spike in his aura, the feeling almost drowning her in fear.

"Why don't I show you, Raesdayne?"

His armor grew a degree colder, the air around him almost getting to a freezing point. Her fear overtook her at that moment, swinging her left around wildly, her right moving up to uppercut the Commander. He was taken by surprise, taking the hit directly to his jaw, the movement making him accidentally let her go. She pushed off from the railing, trying to book it to the door. She didn't want to be a part of whatever the Commander was planning. She turned around to glance at him as she made it to the door, turning immediately to his face right in front of hers. Her eyes widened as she moved to hit him again, feeling her arm get grabbed and forced to the door frame. She felt her body hit the metal, wincing at the slight pain that came with it. Her chest started burning again, making her want to itch it but she couldn't. The poison seemed to have delayed itself until this moment, making her wriggle her body with the pain that came from it. His aura was incredibly bloodthirsty now, even if his eyes didn't betray his emotions, his aura would overwhelmingly prove otherwise.

Downstairs the hooting and hollering of the patrons drowned out any screaming that she may have done, making the area seem alright with the world still. Her world, however, was just becoming the Nightmare that she knew was going to soon end in her demise.

"Don't! I swear I didn't want to!"

Her voice pleaded for him to stop whatever he was planning, kicking his shins and thighs with her feet, whining at the pain that her wrists and chest were creating. SHe looked to him for any sort of sympathy to her plight, but found absolutely none in the stoic face he was giving her. Her body shivered up with the fear once again, his free hand gripping around her neck tight enough to cut off her air supply. She kicked at him harder, feeling her head rush suddenly with blood as it tried to help her breathe.

"The horde do not turn on each others throats, you carnivorous harpy."

He hissed this, letting her arms go, but slid her body up the door frame slowly. He would show her exactly the pain that she had given to Nyamine, and in multiple ways. His free hand reached out, almost looking like he was reaching for something. She closed her eyes, gripping at his hand - clawing to try and get him to stop. Her mouth opened in protest, but not a sound came from her. The wind and echos of the Death gate whistled around them, Goku pulling her from the door, throwing her through the gate itself. Raesdayne heard the wind in her ears suddenly stop, feeling her journey through the portal end almost as soon as it started. She hit something hard with her back, making the air push from her chest in a loud grunt, her body falling to the floor. She coughed, holding her hand to her neck as she sat up, trying to take in as much air as possible.

"H-ah..ack! Fuck!"

Her words echoed through the room slowly, making her open her eyes at the sudden sounds. They died as soon as they came, and the room was dark enough that her spectral sight could only sense the Death gate she had come from. It seemed that she was flung to the other end of the room, the gate humming softly as she looked around slowly.

"Where…?"

She sensed no presences. She was 'safe' for now.

Standing, she touched the wall behind her, trying to gain her senses back before he stepped through the gate. Her ears perked as she heard the gate itself close suddenly with a soft hum. Her mind confused, she leaned against the wall, almost glad that he didn't walk in after her. She felt her shoulders slump, gripping her chest at the stinging pain that seemed to be throbbing after that cut.

She waited.

Awaiting for her fate.

She would know in time.


End file.
